


Di Notti e di Addii

by barakei



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barakei/pseuds/barakei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La stessa notte,in due diverse parti del mondo si consumano due addii dolorosi e necessari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di Notti e di Addii

Di notti e d’addii

 

Characters: Seiya e Saori.

 

Il sole calava su Tokyo, in quella giornata di fine estate. Il tramonto si riversava placido e soffuso su tutta la città, portando ristoro e quiete. Tokyo non si fermava mai, nemmeno nelle ore più tranquille del giorno; quel continuo andirivieni di macchine ed esistenze brulicanti come formichine operose, mai stanche, rendeva la capitale una città sempre viva e indaffarata. Sorda ai suoi stessi rumori.   
Villa Kido invece, immersa nella foresta che la circondava, era come un delimitato mondo nel mondo. Un mondo a parte, quasi fantastico, dove non giungevano se non di rimando, gli echi della città mai spenta. Una calma innaturale avvolgeva l’imponente palazzo del defunto Mitsumasa Kido. Una calma infusa di pace distante, che solo il cosmo di una giovane dea poteva concedere.   
Saori sedeva al piano, nella grande stanza che si apriva sull’ampia terrazza dalla quale le luci del tramonto s’intrufolavano con delicatezza nell’ambiente austero. Un lieve venticello spirava da fuori, gonfiando debolmente le tende bianche.   
La giovane, da poco tornata dalla Grecia, prese a suonare istintivamente. Una melodia triste, appena accennata, riecheggiò nella stanza. Le dita abili sfioravano leggere i tasti, componendo un suono consapevole e dall’andatura costante.   
Tante cose erano cambiate nella sua vita, nel giro di pochi mesi. Da semplice fanciulla quale credeva essere, Saori si era riscoperta dea. Saori era tornata ad essere Atena. Aveva già affrontato numerose prove, rischiato più volte la vita e aveva con non poche difficoltà ristabilito l’ordine al Santuario. La sua vera casa. Ma a che prezzo? Il sacrificio dei suoi giovani e devoti santi era stato uno scotto troppo alto da rendere al destino, e la mente della giovane sempre andava a destare il ricordo di quelle vite spezzate in nome suo, quand’ella ancora non era davvero Atena, affinché la sua consapevolezza divenisse totale e ferma in lei. Come il moto della musica che padroneggiava con leggiadria e sicurezza.   
E poi lo scontro da poco decisosi contro Poseidone, l’ennesimo passo avanti verso il definitivo risveglio della dea. Un altro tassello, imprevisto quanto sofferto ed essenziale, per prepararsi al vero scontro. La battaglia eterna contro il suo vero nemico, la guerra santa per cui ella rinasceva a nuova vita, era ormai alle porte.   
Poteva sentirlo il flebile sforzo dell’antico sigillo, scricchiolare indifeso sotto i colpi di un cosmo d’ebano minaccioso.   
Le dita sui tasti del pianoforte indugiarono un istante, prolungando eccessivamente una nota in realtà molto breve. Lo scricchiolio del sigillo, le lettere sacre su di un pezzettino di carta semplice che si sgretolava sotto l’azione di una forza malvagia.  
Non voleva perdere quella sfida. Non poteva. Avrebbe significato la disfatta per l’umanità intera, di cui ella rappresentava la silenziosa, invisibile, tangibile speranza.   
E non l’avrebbe persa, perché ora accanto a sé aveva i suoi santi. Non tutti, è vero. Alcuni di essi non avrebbero potuto combattere al suo fianco, la loro vita l’avevano già data per lei. Non ci sarebbero stati fisicamente, ma il loro cosmo immortale continuava a vegliare su di lei, e Saori lo sentiva. Era quella una semplice, banale forse, consapevolezza che aveva però assunto dei contorni così familiari e rassicuranti da infonderle tutto il coraggio necessario. Quel sentire, diverso da tutte le altre volte, da tutte le altre vite vissute dall’epoca del mito in poi, quella presenza assidua e costante al suo fianco di chi ora poteva chiamare amico e non solo guerriero. Quella sensazione così umana la attraversava come un piacevole fremito che si andava a concretare nei movimenti delicati ma coscienti, nella pressione decisa delle dita, imprimenti un’armonia lineare e controllata al suono prodotto dai tasti bicolori del pianoforte.   
Quando la giovane si fermò, per cambiare spartito, la porta della grande stanza si aprì piano, e un paio di occhi grandi e fin troppo sinceri si affacciarono curiosi. Intravide l’importante presenza, e sette lì ad osservare in silenzio per alcuni istanti dallo spiraglio che egli stesso aveva aperto; poi Seiya entrò con circospezione, senza fare rumore, per non disturbare l’atto melodioso con cui la giovane si dilettava. Scambiò con lei uno sguardo fugace, un sorriso appena accennato, poi avanzò nella stanza e si sedette su una delle comode poltrone poste al centro. Sprofondò fra i cuscini di morbido tessuto, e rimase in silenzio, ad ascoltare. Non poteva di certo dirsi appassionato, né tanto meno esperto, di musica classica, il giovane Seiya, carattere irrequieto ed esuberante, che si trovava molto di più a suo agio fra sonorità più moderne e decisamente ritmate.   
La chitarra spesso allietava le sue solitudini. 

Seiya, sempre gioviale e affettuoso, il suo brio giovanile si poteva anche scambiare, a volte, per strafottente irriverenza. Il giovane cui le stelle benigne guardavano, illuminando i suoi passi di uomo prescelto.   
Nonostante la sua età, anche Seiya era maturato molto, e in fretta, nel corso di quei mesi. Tanto vivace e tracotante appena ebbe indossata la sacra armatura di Pegasus, quanto nobile e coraggioso era divenuto col tempo. Si era ritrovato catapultato su di un’arena, illuminata da fioche stelle artificiali, osservata avidamente e senza scrupolo da occhi indiscreti e metallici, e aveva dovuto mettere le briglie al leggendario cavallo alato; chinare il capo e sottostare ai capricci della principessa. L’aveva fatto solo per ritrovare l’amata sorella scomparsa, quasi inghiottita, dagli anni di vuoto che li avevano separati; quella era stata l’unica ragione valida per prestarsi a uno spettacolo indecoroso e inutile.   
Almeno così era stato, all’inizio.   
Poi, però, anche in lui un’altra consapevolezza era nata. Il suo animo di sacro guerriero si era destato, il suo cosmo indomito aveva riconosciuto fedeli compagni di lotta, amici fraterni. Il suo cuore di santo aveva scoperto l’amore per la dea.   
Quell’odiosa bambinetta, viziata e scontrosa, si era rivelata fanciulla divina, celante in sé l’intero universo. Caldo e luminoso, avvolgente e immenso: il cosmo di Atena, la dea per la quale avrebbe immolato la sua vita.   
Le note del piano scorrevano nell’etere rinfrancata dalla frescura serale, giungendo al giovane dirette e implacabili. Seiya le accoglieva, quasi fossero parole di un’arcana preghiera sussurrata, un canto fatto di sospiri tenui.   
Non era però preghiera velata dalla disperazione o dallo sconforto, tutt’altro.   
Era un’invocazione di speranza, il fiducioso richiamo della sua dea.   
Alla quale si era ormai legato in uno stretto vincolo che di molto eccedeva i suoi doveri di santo.   
Il labile confine fra l’amicizia e l’amore, sottile e invisibile come la linea dell’orizzonte che separa, confondendoli, il cielo ed il mare. Quel confine così labile e così semplice da oltrepassare, nei giovani spesso trasforma i sentimenti, li mischia senza dar loro tempo di decifrarli, di scoprirli passo dopo passo.   
Eppure, né Seiya né tanto meno Saori erano semplici adolescenti alle prese con novità sconcertanti come la scoperta di tali emozioni poteva essere. O meglio erano quello, ma anche altro.  
E loro quel confine, seppur labile, seppur così tremendamente accattivante, potevano osservarlo solamente da breve distanza, trepidanti ma assolutamente fermi, ognuno sulla riva opposta del fiume che l’attraversava.   
Atena, dea vergine e guerriera, amava i suoi santi guerrieri allo stesso modo in cui una madre benevola ama i suoi figli. Il suo amore era l’ago della bilancia che teneva in equilibrio le esistenze di quei giovani a lei devoti.   
E Seiya, santo votato e pronto a sacrificare se stesso per la sua dea, come tutti gli altri guerrieri si nutriva da quell’amore. E per il resto, per tutto quello che non si poteva dire, per tutto quello che non si poteva esprimere diversamente, per quello si contentava di assaporare brevi attimi d’innocente complicità, come quello che stava vivendo in quel momento; si pacificava in quel tacito legame, instaurato dagli avvenimenti appena trascorsi, di quell’amicizia saldamente suggellata nell’intima eufonia dei loro cosmi.   
Senza mai aspirare a nient’altro che a questo.   
Il suono cessò, con un’ultima nota bassa, che andò a morire lentamente sulle corde robuste nascoste dal legno lucido. Saori si alzò, dirigendosi con passo lieve verso l’ampio terrazzo. Seiya la seguì, in silenzio, ed insieme osservarono a lungo il cielo, che si andava colorando delle sfumature del tramonto.   
Seiya teneva le mani poggiate sul parapetto di legno dipinto di un bianco candido, la brezza leggera e piacevole gli scompigliava i capelli arruffati.   
“Dunque domani tornerai al Santuario…”   
Chiese, rompendo il silenzio di quella sera di fine estate.  
La fanciulla annuì col capo.   
“Sì. È ormai tempo che Atena torni a casa.”   
Disse poi, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla volta azzurrina.   
“Sarà strano, non averti più qua, a villa Kido.”   
La giovane abbassò di poco lo sguardo, contrasse leggermente le labbra rosee e sottili in una smorfia appena abbozzata che tradiva una malcelata tristezza.   
Casa.  
Casa ripeté nella mente più volte.   
La villa in cui il nonno l’aveva condotta in fasce, quella era la sua casa. Lì era cresciuta. Lì si erano costruiti i suoi ricordi di bambina e di fanciulla. Lì aveva dato l’ultimo saluto al nonno, in quella grande casa. Non poteva non provare un sottilissimo rammarico, nel dover lasciare quella dimora piena di memorie, vissute come Saori. E per quanto Atena desiderasse far ritorno in Grecia, la giovane poteva sentire una certa malinconia anche in quella volontà divina che la spingeva a partire. Avrebbe perciò detto addio alla sua vita di sempre.   
Addio a Saori Kido.   
“E tu, Seiya, cosa farai d’ora in poi?”   
Chiese, sforzandosi di non far trapelare al giovane al suo fianco quell’umano tormento, che presagiva l’avvento di un cambiamento per lei decisivo. Si voltò verso di lui. Il profilo di Seiya era ancora quello di un adolescente, dai lineamenti regolari e quasi infantili. Me il suo sguardo, ancora rivolto al cielo a scorgere le prime stelle crepuscolari, quello sguardo era di un maturo santo e guerriero di Atena, dall’esperienza ricca di sofferenza ma dalla luce sfolgorante di speranza.   
“Riprenderò le ricerche di Seika. Ho deciso di ripercorrere i suoi passi, dal giorno in cui lasciò l’orfanotrofio per seguirmi, fino al momento in cui scomparve nel nulla.”   
Confessò deciso il suo proposito futuro, e Saori notò come stringesse con forza i pugni sul legno, al ricordo doloroso della sorella.   
“Sono sicura che la ritroverai.”   
Disse, per incoraggiarlo, e perché lo sentiva sinceramente.   
“E quando l’avrai ritrovata, non lasciarla mai più. Per nessuna ragione al mondo.”   
Quelle ultime parole, pronunciate in un soffio di dolcezza, richiamarono l’attenzione di Seiya, che si voltò verso Saori. Gli occhi della giovane splendevano, molto più luminosi che qualsiasi altra stella lontana. Quegli stessi occhi che in passato l’avevano guardato con disprezzo e sfidato con crudeltà, quegli occhi dolcemente posati nei suoi, non erano più gli occhi scuri di Saori Kido: il colore del cielo terso, del cielo azzurro di Grecia, aveva colorato della sua stessa vernice azzurra le iridi di Atena Glaucopide.   
Seiya sorrise, allungando le labbra carnose fino a far scorgere i denti candidi.   
“Non posso.”   
Disse e non smise di guardare gli occhi profondi della sua dea.   
“Quando ritroverò mia sorella, quello sarà il giorno più bello della mia vita.”   
Aggiunse poi, cogliendo appena l’impercettibile curiosa reazione sul volto della fanciulla.   
“Ma..” continuò, voltandosi ora anche col corpo verso di lei “…non potrò restare accanto a lei. Perché la mia vita appartiene a te, ad Atena.”  
Saori non rispose a quella velata confessione, fatta al tempo stesso col cuore di uomo e santo che forte batteva nel petto del giovane. Ma tutta la commozione che provava era possibile, per Seiya, ammirarla dagli occhi tinti d’azzurro, che traboccavano gratitudine, riconoscenza, e…  
Il giorno dopo, Saori sarebbe tornata in Grecia.   
E si sarebbe sentita a casa.


End file.
